Queen Caiman
Caiman is my entry for the villain contest! Please do not edit or use her without permission, and don't steal her! Also Mature Warning! Introduction A bright light shines through your eyelids and awakes you in an unfamiliar place. You realize the light was sunlight reflecting off of large mounds of gold and jewels. They make you realize where you are, and you suddenly remember what you did. You are in her majesty's throne room, and you were caught betraying her. You wince when you here an "ahem" behind you, and you slowly turn around and see HER. In a pool of liquid gold you see a large and beautiful MudWing, but you know not to let her looks fool you. You know how awful and sinister she is, and you know that's the reason you told the IceWings about her hidden base in their territory. She arises out of her liquid throne and walks toward you. Gold runs off her already gold stained scales, and you realize how big she actually is. She looks down at you and smiles. You know you can't run, and you know that's why you aren't in shackles. What you didn't notice were the dragon statues lining the walls of the room. You didn't hear the muffled yells from within them. You didn't see the dragon walking up behind you. Next thing you know all you can see is gold. Appearance Caiman was surprisingly average when it came to her original looks. Those who never met her in person would think she would be dark red and black or something, but she was originally kind of plain. The first thing dragons noticed about her was her size. She was quite large, even larger than the current MudWing Queen. Her horns were huge, and they curved back toward her snout making them similar to a bull's. Her claws were sharp and curved, and her scales were thicker than average. Her ears were large and slightly droopy, and her spikes were too. Caiman had reddish brown main scales, darker reddish brown top scales, dark grey claws, and light reddish brown wing webs. Her seaweed green underbelly and darker green horns and spikes were what made her sorta stand out. What was really strange about her were bright green eyes that could stare straight into your soul. When Caiman became queen, her appearance changed. She bathed in liquid gold, and some of it dried to her scales. This gave her a golden hue, and it really showed in her wing webs. It glowed in the light, and the reason why she was able to sit in molten gold was because of her fireproof scales. She also had many accessories. She had three pairs of gold earrings, gold beads that wrapped around her horns, gold wrist cuffs with rubies imbedded in them, and she had a large ruby imbedded into her chest. When Caiman went to a place where she might've had to fight, she would wear a set of gold armor. This set consisted of a gator shaped helmet, a large chest plate with gator scale markings, back and tail plating with the same markings, and wing arm blades that were sharp enough to cut through scales. The armor had soft insolated fur on the inside that aloud her to always be warm enough to breath fire, but her fire was significantly weaker in the Ice Kingdom. The chest piece had an opening in it to allow her prized emerald to be seen. The armor was animus enchanted to never weaken, but it didn't cover her whole body. This meant she could still be harmed in the places the armor didn't cover. Personality Caiman was a clever and confident Queen. She might not have been born royal, but everyone agreed she acted as if she was. She kept the kingdom in order, and her way with words convinced the other Queens to form alliances with her. She cared for her subjects, and made their lives easier. She was kind, loving, understanding, strong, and fierce, and she let nothing get in her way. No one expected her to be the monster she was. Caiman’s true personality was dark and selfish. She used her way with words to convince her tribe to build an army and start a war, and used it to get her more power and treasure. She didn’t care about how many of her tribe were killed, and to her they were all expendable. If anyone dared question her, she would have them punished. Traitors would have the worst fate of all. They weren’t killed, but instead she turned them into her trophies. She lied to everyone, and she was so good at it that only at the end did the tribe realize that they were ruled by a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Caiman’s obsession with treasure and power is what motivated her to be the way she was. She lived for treasure, and with power came more of it. Her life with all the other lower rank MudWings in the Diamond Spray Delta made her envious of those with more than her, especially the royal family. Without any sibs to guide her off the path she was heading down, she gained a mindset that told her if she had all the power and treasure in the world she wouldn’t feel the growing, sickening, jealous feeling she got when she saw those with jewelry and other treasures. What she didn’t know was that the feeling of satisfaction she got every time she took a piece of land and wealth only made her need for more grow. Caiman made a darkness that only consumed, and she fed it. She became a monster that plagued the world. Death and destruction followed wherever she stepped. She became the Mad Mud Queen. History Caiman was born during the time of the second queen’s ruling. Alliances weren’t formed, and territories were still being claimed. The current Queen was lazy and didn’t get much done. She just showed the world how stupid and useless MudWings could be. Caiman’s egg was the only one in her clutch of three to hatch, but that was common in the poor part of the kingdom know as the Diamond Spray Delta. Eggs weren’t as well protected in the Delta than in the richer parts of the kingdom. They usually got uncovered and swept away by rain, or eaten by hungry carnivores looking for a quick but dangerous meal. Without any sibs, growing up was extremely tough for Caiman. She had to survive without anyone to guide her or learn with her. It was at this time of her life that she started going down her jealous and envious path. She made it her goal to get to the top, and that goal is what kept her going. She only had her goal, wits, and size, but these came in useful for when she sole from others and when she had to intimidate someone or get out of sticky situations. Everyone had to deal with these things. Everyone stole from and fought each other, and in result only the strong survived. It was how life was in the Delta, and it was how Caiman’s life was until she met Boar. Boar was the Queen’s oldest son. Since the Queen couldn’t have anymore dragonets and had no daughters, aunts, or sisters, Boar’s mate would become the next Queen. Caiman was that mate. She met him when he literally ran into her as he ran from the palace. His mother was trying to make him to marry an awful MudWing who he did not like, and he ran away before he was forced to go any further with his mother’s plan. Caiman knew who he was the moment he ran into him, and knowing that good fortune could come by befriending him, she helped him hide from the guards that were looking for him. He was thankful for her doing this, and over the time she was hiding him, he grew fond of her. He asked Caiman to marry him, and she said yes. She didn’t love him, but he was her key to getting out of the trash hole she lived in. She also wouldn’t have to hide him anymore. The Queen was shocked to Boar and Caiman. She instantly hated Caiman, and did everything in her power to try to get rid of her. Boar is the only reason she wasn’t killed. Everyone in the palace resented her, and they didn’t even try to get to know her. This went on for about a year. It wasn’t until the Queen died that Caiman was accepted. No one knew how the Queen had died except Caiman. She had gotten fed up with the Queen, and using her knowledge, she poisoned the Queen with a rare poison that is extremely hard to detect. This left no one in her way, and she finally married Boar, making her Queen. Others started to open up toward Caiman now that she was Queen. They soon realized that she didn’t seem as bad as the previous Queen insisted she was. Of course Caiman was hiding her true intentions and lying to everyone, but no one knew that. She just seemed like a good queen who would actually do something other than sitting around. The first thing Caiman did was gather all the MudWings and addressed the new laws she created. She did after all needed to make a good first impression. She insisted that strong and guarded hatcheries were to be made everywhere in the kingdom, and that guards would be posted all around to arrest wrongdoing MudWings. She did this not only to gain her tribe’s trust, but to also stop what happened to her happing to other dragons. She kept creating good laws that stabilized the tribe, and she eventually started making alliances. She formed a strong alliance with the SeaWings and SandWings. SkyWings and RainWings weren’t as close, and she couldn’t convince Queen Snow or Queen Triberuler to be allies. Once Caiman got almost everyone to trust her, she started turning them against each other. She convinced her tribe to prepare for war by hitting them at their weakest point. She made a speech about how everyone else thought MudWings were the stupidest and laziest tribe, and how they were expendable. She rallied her subjects and told them that she would help them make the world see how powerful the MudWings really were. She started building an army, and while it was growing, she started planting thoughts in the other Queens’ minds. She slowly made them hate each other, and since tensions were already high, it wasn’t a surprise that a war broke out. This is what Caiman wanted. When the other tribes’ war was over, their forces would be weak and venerable. She could rush in with her new and powerful army and take all of Pyrrhia for herself, and that’s exactly what she did. This became know as the Great MudWing Invasion. While all of this was happening, Caiman also forbid her stepbrothers for having dragonets. She didn’t want any threat to her throne, and she told them that she couldn’t worry about a princess during a war. They agreed, but one had a clutch without Caiman knowing. In that clutch, a female was born. That female was Tiger Lilly, and the doom of Caiman. A a year into the invasion, the tribe began to complain about the unnecessary amount of lives lost battle. They thought they proved themselves enough, but Caiman wanted more. It was at this time that others started to see what she was really like. She didn’t care about the family members that her subjects were losing, or that they were forced to leave the wounded behind. She didn’t even care when she learned Boar was killed in battle. She only cared about her riches and power. She kept the invasion going for five more years until Tiger Lilly showed up. Caiman was surprised to learn who Tiger Lilly was, and furious with her stepbrother for having her. Before she could do anything however, Tiger Lilly challenged her. Since Caiman had grown larger and was covered in heavy gold, Tiger Lilly was able to move faster than her and ultimately kill her. She did this by forcing Caiman to swallow the same poison that Caiman had used to kill the previous Queen. After the fight for the throne, Tiger Lilly became Queen. She recalled all the MudWing troops, and begged for the other tribe’s forgiveness. She gave them their land and riches back plus more. She eventually restored everything that Caiman had destroyed, and continued to guide the MudWings in the right direction. Trophies Caiman’s throne room had many gold dragon statutes in it. They weren’t ordinary statues though. They were actual dragons covered in gold. They were traitors that she captured and submerged in liquid gold. The gold hardened and trapped the dragon inside. Gallery Caiman.jpg|By Celestialfyre! Thx! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:MudWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Occupation (Government Official)